


Pretty eyes

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: France GP 2018, M/M, POV Seb, Sewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb imploderebbe se non fosse per le story ammiccanti di Lewis, appena arriva lui a flirtare con l'obiettivo, il tedesco ritrova il sorriso nonostante l'errore che gli pesa molto più di quel che in pubblico ha mostrato.





	Pretty eyes

**Author's Note:**

> questa viene dopo il GP della Francia di quest’anno, infatti non fa parte della serie Di bianco e di rosso, ma è un seguito della mia primissima fic fatta, intitolata ‘Ma sei diventato scemo?’, sul GP di Monaco. Pensavo di creare un’altra serie, perché dopo di questa c’è un’altra fic, sempre POV di Seb, sul GP di Austria di quest’anno. Così è più chiaro quale fic si inserisce dove, altrimenti viene confusione. Comunque in Francia Seb ha fatto un macello ed io ero depressa con lui e poi Lew ha fatto quelle story ammiccanti ed ha detto quelle cose carine in conferenza che nessuno ha riportato se non il sito ufficiale della F1. Così ho scritto di getto qualcosa per consolarlo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PRETTY EYES   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb78.jpg)

"siamo tutti al limite, stiamo lottando per il Campionati del Mondo, non ci facciamo prendere in giro, siamo là fuori mettendo le nostre vite in gioco, siamo là fuori mettendo le auto oltre il limite nel modo più sicuro. Non è come una pista di un treno, non stai semplicemente sui binari. A volte puoi andare fuori. Siamo solo umani." - Lewis alla domanda in post gara se pensa che Seb sbagli troppo - 

  
Ho voglia di rompere tutto ed urlare ma mi limito ad andare su e giù per lo stanzino respirando a fatica e profondamente.  
La mia testa esplode e mi sento soffocare, così mi tolgo rabbioso il sopra della tuta e mi rassegno a buttarmi per terra, nel mio solito angolo, nel mio solito box dove tutti sanno che se mi chiudo dentro mi devono solo lasciare stare.  
Sbuffo mentre vedo delle notifiche nello schermo del mio cellulare, lo prendo ed ho l'istinto di lanciarlo ma poi mi fermo e lo sblocco nel modo che mi ha insegnato Lewis, con la mia impronta e la sua data di nascita. Poco dopo vedo che sono notifiche di Instagram e così apro l'applicazione che mi spedisce subito nella sua Story. È stato lui ad aprirmi un profilo e mi ha aiutato a non ricondurlo a me in modo che nessuno sappia che 'prettyeyes' sono io, è il nome che mi ha messo lui.   
'Così puoi vedere tutte le belle Story che faccio solo per te!'  
Quando gli ho chiesto perché non le può spedire a me direttamente ma le deve condividere col mondo, mi ha detto che le story di Instagram sono più comode per condividere cose anche perché ci  puoi mettere effetti è scritte.  
Per me è arabo, comunque ho accettato per poterlo controllare, così so che combina sui social.  
Appena si apre la prima story che deve aver appena fatto, il sorriso mi parte immediato e spontaneo.  
Con l'altra che canta e muove la testa con quella faccetta tenera e gli occhietti ammiccanti, è più forte di me. Volevo rimanere arrabbiato ma non ci riesco, sorrido ancora ebete e poi parte l'insulto.  
È così bello e provocante al tempo stesso che è un crimine lasciargli fare le story!  
'Sei uno stronzo! Io voglio spaccare tutto e tu ci provi con l'obiettivo! Ma sai che il mondo ti guarda?'  
Gli scrivo questo messaggio su Whatsapp e poco dopo lo vedo rispondermi subito, forse aspettava questo prima di darci dentro coi festeggiamenti.  
'Ma chi mi interessa che mi guardi sei tu!' E ci mette un cuore. Io ridacchio ancora e rispondo senza rendermi conto che davvero mi sento sempre meglio. Ma che potere ha?  
'Ma ora penso alle seghe che la gente si spara guardandoti! Potevi evitare di fare quella faccia!'  
'Che ha la mia faccia? E poi non ho controllo su cosa fanno le mani degli altri sulle mie story!'  
Scoppio a ridere senza accorgermene   
'È troppo bella e dolce! Smettila di muoverti con una musica di sottofondo!'  
A questo mi fa una foto privata col broncio 'meglio cosi?'  
'Sarebbe meglio averti qua!'    
Questa mi scappa ma mi sono imposto di essere più dolce nel modo che piace a lui. La seconda foto che mi manda è la sua bocca da pornostar che mi da un bacio e mi immagino mentre lo vedono che si bacia il telefono e rido ancora.  
'Ti aspetto in camera stasera!' E mentre lo dico mi accorgo che sono davvero più sollevato nonostante la cagata che ho fatto mi brucia. Perché se capita è un conto, ma se potevo evitarlo è un altro.  
Alla fine prendo un bel respiro profondo, mi guardo di nuovo la sua faccia e sorridendo mi alzo in piedi ed esco tornando dagli altri del team che mi aspettano pazienti.  
Penso che devo fargli un regalo, quando ho una bella macchina ci penso io a complicare tutto.   
Mi dispiace, vorrei essere più pulito come Lew nella corsa, ma è più forte di me, il mio corpo viaggia più veloce della mia mente, prima di capire cosa fare, già faccio e niente, l'istinto non sempre è geniale.   
Lewis adora questo mio aspetto, dice che è molto hot e che se fossi disciplinato e ponderante non sarei davvero io. Ma essere affascinante non mi fa vincere sempre.  
Dovrei essere freddo e calcolatore come Michael, lui non faceva mai colpi di testa, mai istinto, solo ragione e precisione. È il mio idolo ma non gli somiglio per niente.   
  
La festa del podio di Kimi col team è una specie di tortura e piuttosto tranquilla, com’è lui del resto. Infatti ho tutto il tempo di vedermi i video e leggere la conferenza di Lewis perché sapevo che avrebbe fatto ancora qualcosa per tirarmi su, dopo le sue story.  
Da un lato mi secca sentire che difende Val ma è normale e giusto che lo faccia, dall’altro poi quando ha difeso me è stato bellissimo ed è stato lì che mi ha ridato il sorriso sul serio.   
Insomma. Capisco che ufficialmente è Val il suo compagno di team, ma io resto il suo compagno punto!   
Mi ha irritato molto vedere che hanno cercato di manovrare le informazioni, ma lo fanno sempre ed è per questo che maltratto sempre i media e noto con piacere che lo fanno in molti dei miei colleghi, vedi Max.  
Sono sempre lì a demolirti appena fai un errore, ma poi se muori in pista ti fanno Santo!  
Lewis è diplomatico, non so come fa a non mandarli a cagare!  
‘Ti stai divertendo troppo o puoi scappare?’  
Il suo messaggio improvviso mi fa saltare sulla sedia e chiudo la pagina di internet per rispondergli.   
‘Dimmi dove e sono lì in cinque secondi!’   
Rispondo senza pormi il minimo problema di come spiegare la mia magica sparizione.   
Ma chi se ne frega, voglio dire.   
Non è che Kimi abbia vinto, io ho fatto la rimonta dell’anno ma prima ho fatto l’errore dell’anno per cui se me ne voglio andare sono giustificato dal semplice fatto che oggi è stata una giornata fondamentalmente di merda.   
Lewis mi risponde subito dandomi qualche indicazione su dove andare ed io mi alzo sbadigliando e salutando tutti senza impegnarmi molto con le scuse.   
\- Scusate se non sono di compagnia, oggi va così! Io vado in hotel... - Tanto poi si parte domani mattina e non farò nemmeno in tempo a toccare casa questo giro visto che corriamo domenica prossima.   
Kimi mi guarda imperturbabile come sempre ed annuisce sapendo dove sto andando, ma non sembra toccato.   
Agli altri sta più che bene, comunque si parlava della gara di oggi e della prossima e di cosa fare alla macchina e cose così.   
  
Non che conosco bene questa cittadina, ma mi sembra così piccola che anche se sbaglio strada basta andare avanti e poco dopo sicuramente la ritrovo.   
Infatti non ci metto molto a trovare il punto di riferimento che mi aveva detto Lew.  
Quella statua senza braccia all’incrocio principale della città.   
La città avrà un incrocio, due forse, e la statua senza braccia è comunque una.   
Lo vedo seduto in un angolo che smanetta al cellulare, sorridendo mi avvicino silenzioso.   
\- Tesoro quanto prendi? - Lewis alza di scatto la testa con un’aria cupa per mandarmi a cagare, ma quando vede che sono io si allarga in un sorriso ammiccante, tipo quello di prima nella story.   
\- Per te è gratis bello! - Così dicendo mi tocca la gamba rimanendo seduto per terra. Quando la mano arriva sul mio pacco gliela prendo e lo alzo di peso guardandomi furtivo intorno.   
\- Hai bevuto troppo? - E solo ora realizzo che lui era il festeggiato del suo party e che sia riuscito a scappare è proprio strano.   
Vedendo che fra la pioggia che veniva fino ad un minuto fa e che probabilmente torna, ed il fatto che è tutto tranquillo come un cimitero, mi concedo di prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo velocemente.   
\- Senza di te è tutto così noioso! - Commenta con un broncio tenerissimo. Io scoppio a ridere e gli schiaffeggio il sedere.   
\- Non prendermi in giro, so che ami fare sempre festa! - Lewis scoppia a ridere tornando luminoso come piace a me.   
\- Beh, ho visto la tua breve intervista dopo la gara ed ho capito che oltre al sorriso ed all’auto ironia che per inciso adoro, avevi quegli occhi da ‘lasciatemi evaporare!’ - Il sorriso si spegne. Non so come fa ogni volta a tradurre le mie maschere, ma ormai è il suo talento. - Seriamente, come hai fatto? Ti ho visto sorridere ed addossarti le tue colpe come se non fosse successo nulla, ma io so che ti ha bruciato buttare la gara così per una cosa che potevi evitare... - Mette il dito nella piaga, la cosa mi scoccerebbe ma lui sa che preferisco che sia diretto.   
\- Era colpa mia, cosa dovevo dire? - Lewis mi prende a braccetto mentre ci incamminiamo verso qualche via a caso.   
\- Non lo so, niente. Comunque sei stato bravo, hai fatto quello che dovevi, ci hai scherzato su, ti sei preso in giro ed hai anche sorriso. E poi sei andato a buttarti in un angolo nella tua stanza. - La stanza che ogni pilota ha nel garage. Stringo le labbra.   
\- Tu mi conosci troppo bene. - Commento mentre si gira verso di me con la testa che appoggia momentaneamente sulla mia spalla, i suoi occhi dolci ed il suo sorriso sono per me, stanotte.   
Lentamente i motivi per stare meglio tornano. - Ho visto cosa hai detto... in giro riportano solo metà, ma io ti conosco e sapevo che dovevi aver detto anche altro. Mi irrita che si sono guardati dal spargere anche la difesa, fra l’altro davvero molto dolce da parte tua! - Lewis sorride ancora e me lo godo, come mi godo questa passeggiata nelle vie deserte col fresco che sale sempre più facendoci rabbrividire. Siamo entrambi avvolti in impermeabili delle nostre scuderie, io rosso e lui nero. Lui non si nota, ma io non passo inosservato.  
\- Immagino che riportino quel che vogliono, spero tu non abbia creduto davvero che ti avevo criticato! Cioè tecnicamente parlando hai causato un danno ad un mio compagno, dovevo dire qualcosa. - Annuisco e poi scuoto la testa.   
\- Ti conosco non devi preoccuparti. E poi quella story mi ha sciolto proprio. A proposito... sai cosa vorrei ora? - Mi fermo svoltando in una via particolarmente protetta e lo blocco contro il muro, mentre sopra le nostre teste torna a gocciolare e a tuonare.   
\- A parte tornare subito in pista per dimostrare a tutti chi è il vero Sebastian Vettel? - Ovviamente mi conosce. Ridacchio ironico.   
\- A parte quello. - Lui mi mette le mani sui fianchi e le infila nelle tasche posteriori dei miei pantaloni, che bello avere le sue mani sulle mie chiappe. Il sorriso diventa malizioso mentre mi avvicino al suo viso col mio e mi appoggio a lui.   
\- Scommetto che ha a che fare con il mio ammiccamento all’obiettivo sulla mia IG Story! - Parla con le abbreviazioni, mi fa proprio morire!  
Mi lecco le labbra e le avvicino alle sue fermandomi prima di aderirle, lui le schiude ed aspetta con la testa in posizione d’attesa.   
Sento pregustarsi il bacio che gli faccio desiderare ancora un po’, le mani sul suo viso in modo protettivo e possessivo.   
\- Ammicca un po’ anche a me? - E così rifà quel gesto con la testa che faceva solo qualche ora prima, gli lascio il viso e lui muove la testa a destra e sinistra ciondolando per poi fermarsi più vicino a me, ammiccante e con quel mezzo sorrisino monello e sexy.   
\- Adesso mi baci? -   
\- Eh se me lo chiedi così... - E sulla pioggia, mentre gli alzo il cappuccio che ci proteggerà sia dalla pioggia che dai curiosi che per caso potrebbero passare, lo bacio finalmente ed è la prima cosa bella di questa giornata di merda.   
La prima dopo le sue meravigliose story!   



End file.
